Episode 1210 (14 November 1995)
Synopsis Nigel and Liam fight for custody of Clare, while Bianca puts Ricky on the spot. Court case goes ahead. They see Caroline and Liam there, Caroline looks stiff and subdued, but no black eye. Clare is taken to Peggy's who tries to cheer her up to no avail. Sam invites her to play cards, but she refuses so Sam sulks. Sam is still being wound up by Tiffany, who's advising her on her love life. She tells Sam that it's best for now if Ricky thinks she does want a divorce. Nigel is put on the stand and manages to sabotage his own case fairly successfully by waffling on accusing Liam with hearsay and supposition from his "impressions" gleaned from Debbie's reactions to him and providing no evidence except the fact that he has shown himself far more violent than Liam when he hit Liam for practically no reason when he was pissed in the Vic and Liam didn't retaliate in any way. Maxine is slightly better under cross-examination, but she also has no evidence that Liam was violent to Debbie, except that Debbie was vaguely scared of him. Arthur tells Mark he got a call from Pauline and Michelle. Mark asks how it is being a one-parent family, and Arthur says well if Michelle can do it so can I, nothing to it. Mark grins and says is that why you haven't had time for a shave today? Arthur goes into the launderette, and Carol asks him how he's managing and offers to take Martin for a bit if he's busy. Arthur says he can't let her do that, she has 4 of her own and a job now with double shifts, he doesn't know how she can manage it all! Carol laughs. Arthur goes past the old salon, and chats to the old bloke who's just put up the "open" sign. He has transformed it into a typical "old-fashioned" barber's shop, and offers Arthur a shave and haircut as his first customer. He gets out a cut-throat razor! Arthur is impressed by a very good shave/haircut. Back at court, Liam goes on the stand and acts all contrite and very magnanimous to Nigel, saying that all he cares about is Clare. Then Caroline is put on the stand and she talks very very quietly. The barrister quotes her statement that Liam has never been violent towards her. She cries and says, yes I said that. The barrister continues, And do you stand by that now? Caroline doesn't say anything for a while and then says "I'm sorry Liam I can't do it", and says it WAS true until last night, then...and she takes off her jacket to reveal large bruises down her arm. Liam's brief asks for a recess in light of the new evidence. Liam walks out and out of the court totally. Grant's waiting outside and asks what's going on, Nigel tells him that Liam beat Caroline up. Grant says that's great. Nigel says "What? Poor Caroline, I wouldn't have gone there yesterday if I'd known this would happen". Grant says but this means you'll get Clare. Nigel still has mixed feelings. They return to court, Liam's barrister says he is withdrawing, and the judge says that Clare is ordered to stay with Nigel, and access for Liam will be decided later. Credits Main cast *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Francis Magee as Liam *Francesca Hall as Caroline *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Harry Landis as Felix *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Caroline John as Judge *James Staddon as Mr. Spicer *Kate Fenwick as Miss Harris *Peter Clapham as Usher Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes